Embers
by TbhTiredAsFuck
Summary: Before Fang arrived mysteriously at her school, Max was an nerdy, lonely high school girl. But when he randomly shows up to her school antagonizing her every second he gets, she learns maybe there's more to her mothers death than she originally thought. Sounds kind of weird but I promise it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

A dark cloud hung over the town, unmoving, as if it were observing us. Small, dainty flakes of ash and ember flew about. It clung to all but humans, the reason for this I do not know, but I intend to find out. I observe more than speak. While others are socializing I study, not books though, nature.

On the best, most beautiful of nights I lay outside, upon my house roof, a deep burgundy, and gazed at the sky, with thoughts clouding my mind. Though last night was extraordinary. I had seen a creature, more beautiful than anything I had ever laid eyes upon. Deep ebony eyes, flaked with hints of violet surrounding the pupil. Hair, as dark as a raven's feather, whipping around in the wind as this boy soared across the sky. His tanned complexion was tinted a rosy red as the wind blew across his face. I must meet this boy.

As I continued to stared out the window during my math class a small thought, suggestion if you must, crept up on the back of my mind. _When the boy flew by the ash disappeared._

A bell rang it's shrill shriek signalling class had been let out. I slowly collected my tattered, old books and glided easily across the tile floor, into the flooded hallways. My bronze hair flying in all directions as I rushed to my locker. I passed so many people I couldn't even imagine to count how many. I went by people of all kinds, tall, short, jocks, nerds, preps, emo's. I never fit into any of the typical high school categories.

Arriving at my locker my mind still encased in it's neverland and kept my head facing down, to avoid unwanted attraction. The door of my rusty locker creaked open, I grabbed my gym bag and slammed the door shut immediately. Walking down the less crowded hallways I noticed the bright, flashing, red clock above a classroom's door. _I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I'm never late!_ I mentally groaned my head lolling backwards now facing the ceiling, _must've been too caught up in my head to pay attention_ I scolded myself.

Brought back into reality, I noticed I was now laying on the floor. I glanced up with a start. I gasped. The eyes I was now staring at were striking, and familiar, deep onyx with hints of violet, it was the boy from the sky. Shaking my head I cleared the thoughts of his appearance and noticed an outstretched hand. Hesitantly, I reached up and grasped his hand nearly squeaking at the warmth that trailed through my body from the sudden contact.

My head snapped up from its gaze on our hands and I realized the boy was intently staring at me. He smirked creating a devilish look and said with an arrogant tone, " Hello Maximum." My body went rigid and my muscles stiff, I cocked my head slightly to the side in question, squinting my indigo eyes.

" How do you know my name? Nobody knows it! Never call me that again," I hissed setting my jaw.

He smiled, " Nah, I like the name Maximum, it's different."

I sighed deeply, flaring my nostrils, seeing there was no point in arguing with him.

"Fine, but make sure you don't tell everyone, or actually, anyone."

He just flashed a half smile and shook his head, shoulders bouncing in a silent laugh in return. Slowly, he turned around and though I'm not sure, it sounded as if he whispered, "strange girl she is," under his breath.

"Wait!" I called out, hands cupped around my mouth, my amplified voice echoing in the empty corridor, "What's your name?"

Without a glance back he replied from over his shoulder in his deep, silky voice, " You can call me Fang."

 **Review for Updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at his retreating figure intrigued by this boy, clad in black, a douche, yet seemingly kind. I scrambled to pick up my gym bag and scurried off to class, my footsteps echoing in the hallway. I pushed open the large, mahogany doors leading to the main gym.

"Maxine!" Coach Gris shouted across the gym, voice booming, bouncing off of the brick walls. I cringed under the sound knowing I was already late for class.

"Yea?" I replied hesitantly, slowly inching toward the girls locker room. Coach Gris just glared at me, shaking her head causing her mousey, blond hair to tossil about. Scribbling something down onto her plastic clipboard tsking. I winced at the sound of each click her blue pen made when hitting the thick paper.

I reached the the cripple doorway or the locker room and slowly, pushed the creaking door open. Quietly, I slipped through the door and sprinted to my locker, number 1253. I threw on my mid-thigh blue shorts and forest green t-shirt and ducked back out of the doorway. Sauntering down the bleachers, I suddenly tumbled to the floor with nothing but a gasp ad an echoing thud. A smooth, deep laugh filled the air, not that I was complaining or anything, it was spectacular. It sounded of an angel from heaven, yet I soon realized it belong to the devil.

I flushed and stood up brushing the imaginary dust off of my gym uniform. Slowly, I looked up only to see a devilish smirk only broadening as any trace of a smile on my face was completely wiped off. I rolled my eyes and pushed any thoughts connected to his attractiveness out of my head.

"Fancy seeing you here," Fangs's deep, rumbling voice, that could make any girl swoon, stated with a large blindingly white smile stretched upon his face, creating two dimples and a boyih like appearance. I huffed a sigh and walked around him, assuring no contact was made. My attempt had no outcome seeing as he appeared in front of me again.

"h-How did you just do that?" I stuttered shaking my head with disbelief. My eyes darted around his trying to find any evidence of this being a prank.

Fang's smirk, almost insufferable was plastered across his face as he studied mine. He stuffed his hands deep inside of his dark jean pockets and shrugged. "Have you never seen someone fast before?" Fang questioned lazily casting me a tired smile, his eyes glinting with something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I don't know why but I kind of liked seeing this grin, his intimidating appearance and arrogant personality. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh in frustration. "I have, and that wasn't _just_ fast," I hissed annoyance laced through my voice .

Fang flashed me his infamous smirk and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He began to tsk, "Oh Maxie! Such an imagination you have."

I counted to three trying to calm down. "I know what I saw," I challenged determined to prove I was right. For a split second his mask of arrogance faltered and though I am not sure it seemed as if worry replaced this, yet as soon as it came it disappeared. I scrambled over to the bleachers and perched on the edge of my seat ready to spring up if needed. A low, yet familiar chuckle crept up from behind me, sending my stomach on a roller coaster, goosebumps trailed up my arms and caused my neck to prickle.

I whipped around and looked for the source of the noise. However, there was nothing. Bizarre, The only word that could describe this phenomenon.

A single flake of a scarlet ash slowly drifted down and into my awaiting lap. Mind racing, heart beating out of my chest, I slowly turned around to look behind me once more. Sitting next to me supporting a toothy grin was Fang. I blinked. Once, twice, and a third time. Drawing in a shaky breath I cautiously stood up and backed away.

Fang gave out a breathy laugh, I was stunned. _What the fuck just happened? Who is he?_ What _is he?_ Thoughts rocketed through my mind at an impossible speed, whirling and shooting from each theory of what could have happened.

Dizzily, I took a wobbly step backwards, groping at the empty space behind me for any solid object to stabilize myself on. In response Fang took a large stride towards me. Now inches away from my face he breathily whispered, "boo."

I sucked in a sharp breath of air. I inched away from under him, my heart hammering in my chest, yet with every withering step the pit of desire to go back to the previous position grew.

His piercing gaze seeming to shoot me down. The air around him threatening, but all he was able to do was look at me. the prickle on my neck stayed in place. even as I sat perched upon the rusty bleachers I could feel the prickle. I knew he was staring at me, all I wanted to know was why.

 _Maybe he's afraid I'll tell his secret,_ I thought but even if this was right, he is out of luck because I don't even know it. Yet at the same time it's clear as the day. He isn't human.

Fang confidently strode over to the bleachers as if nothing had happened. He sat in the row beneath me , a flock of desperate girls lining up, desperately trying to touch him and invade his personal space. He simply tossed me a smirk from over his shoulder and ignored the rest of the girls.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and looked unsteadily at his fangirls. Jumping, startled I noticed almost all of them were glaring directly at me. I had to cover my mouth with my hand trying, but failing miserably to stifle a laugh. Their glare's were pathetic. Imagine a cute puppy wearing a flower crown picking out a unicorn at a the innocence shop. That was what I was looking at.

At least they stopped trying to grope Fang, not that I care of coarse.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

 **Read and review for more chapters please!**

 **Give tips on what you want to see more of in the future or help me become a better writer!**


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason one girl in particular, with bright red hair and green eyes, pissed me off. Lissa. She traced her finger down his chest and pushed her boobs into his face, as she did this my chest became tight.

I huffed a breath and stormed down the steps of the bleachers over where they were sitting. Fang averted his gaze from his lap and over to my waiting eyes, he stared. 10 seconds, 20, 30. I released sighed of annoyance and turned to the girls, each scowling at me.

"Why do all of you feel the need to undress him in the middle of school?" my eyes narrowed, "do it on your own time." I snapped.

A grin stretched over Fang's face. My breath caught in my throat. _I do_ NOT _like him!_

Fang's eyes flashed with a wicked glint and he slowly raised from his sitting position. His lanky but muscular features moved gracefully across the small ground needed to be covered in order to reach me. His grin still wrinkled his eyes ever so slightly as he leaned down to my height. I sucked in a sharp breath from our close proximity.

His cool breath blew across my flushed face as he whispered, "Jealous is cute on you, babe."

Rage clouded my mind, _that ungrateful, self-centered, arrogant jerk!_ " I am NOT jealous!" I spat, fuming.

"I beg to differ, love." Fang retorted, his smirk was handsome yet childish at the same time, created two small dimples. _Ugh why does he have to be so cute?_ I inquired to myself.

My face flushed with embarrassment from this thought. Fang held a triumphant smile, thinking this flush meant he won our spat.

"You're an idiot," my voice cracked slightly, still recovering from my heartbeat. It was pounding so hard I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

"That's the best you got? I expected more of a comeback from you, love," Fang winked. Though I wasn't one-hundred percent sure it looked like something was swirling about in his eyes, it seemed as if it were longing but I was sure that wasn't it...kinda. I wonder what that's about.

I spun around on my heel so he was unable to see me roll my eyes and fail miserably at suppressing a grin.

"LISTEN UP!" Coach Gris shouted from across the gym, making me jump startled. All eyes in the room, quickly moved to the source of yelling. "I want four laps around the track as soon as we get outside!"

Feet slapping against the ground and mindless chatting over powered any other noise as we head out to the football field. As the glass doors leading to the field opened a frigid gust of wind swept by. I wrapped my arms around myself as a shield from the cold. Every breath taken was frozen and released as a white puff of air. The trees danced with the wind, only the evergreen dressed.

My hands continued quickly gliding up and down my biceps trying to trap heat inside of my body. Suddenly a large, black sweatshirt was laid over my shoulders. Startled, I looked up only to see a soft expression gazing down at me with the same look from before in mis eyes, one I could not decipher.

"Thank you," my voice, a mere whisper, was barely audible but he caught it due to our close proximity. A small smile flashed yet it vanished before I could appreciate its warmth. I nestled into the sweatshirt letting the sweet, earthy scent envelope me. Fang continued to fixate his eyes on me. My face flushed, as I squirmed under his intense stare.

"Fangy!" A high and nasally voice screeched in my ear killing it. I winced and covered my ear with the palm of my hand, squeezing my eyes shut. A large hand, belonging to the person I hate, yet like so much...pretend you never heard that, covered my significantly smaller and more fragile hands. The warmth seeping through sending a rush up my arms. I tilted my head back to look at Fang, only to find him looking down at me with his warm eyes filled with concern.

"Can I help you?" he rumbled, hands still on mine. His eyes had hardened at the mere sight of her plastic body.

"It's soon cold. Can I wear your jacket?" Lissa batted her eyelashes.

"Maybe that's because you aren't wearing real clothes." Fang rolled his eyes, "and besides I already gave to someone who actually needs it."

He turned his head forward and ceased to converse with the devil. As we neared the football field people began to break out into a slow jog, the pounding of their feet against the muddy turf filled the air. I started in a slow jog, my shoes gliding over the track, hair flying in the wind. All sights were replaced with blurry figures, the trees were yet a green blob.

I love running, the feeling of freedom and the adrenaline pumping in my blood. Flying past the athletes, I arrived in the front of the class. Nobody had ever beaten me in a race before, however no matter the amount of times asked, I refused to join the track team. A smile graced my face as the wind whipped away, only to dissolve in the next second. On my right, supporting a cocky as hell grin was Fang, running as if he didn't use any effort. My eyes widened with disbelief. We neared the end of the four laps head to head. I stumbled to a finish, still astonished by Fang. Now that i think of it I suppose I really shouldn't have been so shocked considering the performances he had put on earlier.

"Fang, what the heck was that?" I inquired. He grinned in response.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in freaking FOREVER! I have been super busy with school and I'm a swimmer which pretty much diminishes any kind of free time I had. I will try and update more. Thank you for reading so far and reviewing, I will try and update more frequently now that the summer is coming up. Still don't own MR Mr. James Patty does sadly.**


End file.
